


Challenge Accepted

by damndaddydameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Han is sick of Luke's shit, Masturbation, Submissive Luke, Virgin Luke, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndaddydameron/pseuds/damndaddydameron
Summary: Luke bets you, his mechanic, that he can take anything you can throw at him. You think he's wrong.





	

Today was one of the rare days that all pilots were on base. You were taking this opportunity to make minor repairs to the pilots X-Wings, ones you'd overlooked before. Currently, you were working on Luke Skywalker's X-Wing and, boy, was it in rough shape. Not that Luke was careless with his aircraft, but he was always so close to battles, his X-Wing usually came out looking worse than the enemy. You were just finishing rewiring some of the cables, when you hear Luke's voice behind you.

"You know, I appreciate you doing this." His voice is soft, but sure. 

"I know. You need to be more careful, Luke, or one of these days you and your X-Wing won't be around." 

"Don't worry so much! Believe me, I can handle it." Luke laughs, a musical sound. You smile to yourself in spite of your irritation with him and finish your work, stepping away from the aircraft. You wipe your hands and put your jacket back on, motioning for Luke to follow you out of the hangar. 

"That's your problem, Skywalker. You're so sure of yourself when it comes to piloting. You're starting to sound like Han." You laugh at the face Luke made at your remark. The both of you soon find yourself at Luke's door and enter.

The two of you had been friends since Luke's arrival on Yavin IV. You bonded quickly over your knowledge of mechanics and soon, you were the only one he wanted to touch his X-Wing. You couldn't count the amount of times you had been in his room - and he in yours - talking about anything and everything. Somewhere along the way, you found that you sought his company more and more. Butterflies formed as you spoke and sometimes you lost all coherent thought. Luke seemed to act the same way. 

Your suspicions of Luke's feelings towards you were confirmed when Han Solo marched up to you several days ago, and demanded that you two work things out and told you he was tired of hearing Luke talk about you. Disbelieving, you turned to Leia, one of your closest friends, for advice. She, too, agreed that Luke spoke of you often. And so you promised yourself you'd make the first move. To ease your friend's pain, of course.

You sat on the couch in Luke's quarters and took the drink he'd passed you, taking a sip and setting it on the table beside you. 

"Listen, I know you're worried but like I said, I can take anything anyone throws at me." Luke smiles at you, and you know it's all an act. He's trying to make it seems like he's not afraid of the Empire or of anything. Trying to impress you or himself or a father watching from beyond. You don't know who exactly he's trying to convince, but you do know that you have a perfect chance to get him to admit how he feels. Despite every fibre in your body yelling at you not to say anything, you refuse to be scared anymore. Han and Leia would lead you astray. Would they?

"Anything?"

"You bet. I'll be fine." Luke pulls a lopsided grin and you smile back, a plan forming in your mind.

"I bet a ride in your X-Wing that you can't." Luke sits beside you, a mock offended look plastered on his pretty face.

"I accept that challenge!" You smirk, heart racing. You dig your nails into your thighs momentarily and your eyes meet his.

Luke's breath catches as you capture his lips with your own. His lips are slightly chapped from the harsh Hoth weather - as are your own you assume - but they're warm and you find yourself smiling into the kiss. Luke hesitantly begins to kiss you back, a little sloppy and inexperienced, but it's a kiss you know you'll replay in your mind every night for the near future. You guide him in the kiss, slowly and softly, like a dance. You put one of your hands on the back of Luke's neck, fingers extending out to curl in his hair. Your nails scratch his scalp and catch some of the locks, pulling a breathy moan from his throat. 

Luke pulls back from your lips, pink dusting his cheeks. His baby blue eyes are wide, lips slightly swollen and red, an obscenely innocent image. You let out a slow breath, clenching your thighs together. Tugging on the strands again, Luke's lips part to allow a small whine to escape, his eyes falling shut. You bite your bottom lip, feeling your heart pick up pace. You've never met anyone as responsive to your movements as he was, and you resist the urge to pull on the hair again, just to see if you could get him to make that noise again. 'Over and over again..' 

You gently your other hand on his jaw, feeling the heated skin beneath your fingertips. His eyes flutter open, and you find yourself wondering how he'd respond to sex. You had only kissed, but he looks wrecked, lightly panting and blushing like mad. Gently, you pull his lips back on yours, scraping your nails lightly against his jaw. This kiss is better, Luke seeming a little more confident and you get lost in the motions. You feel his lips against your own, slowly, never once picking up pace. You briefly entertain the thought of what it would feel like to have him kissing your thighs. The thought has you clenching your hand in Luke's hair a little sharper than before, forcing a high-pitched whine from the blond. 

You lick at his lips, rubbing your fingers on his scalp lightly in apology. His mouth opens timidly, and you gently brush his tongue with yours. The hand that was on his jaw drops to his chest, resting on top of the heavy jacket. Luke meets your tongue next time, hesitantly brushing against yours, unsure. You release a small moan, partly to ease Luke's mind and partly because you've waiting so long to kiss him like this, and he does not disappoint. You figured he'd be a little inexperienced and easy to please, coming from a planet such as Tatooine, but you hadn't anticipated he'd be like this. He responds to everything you do, shifting his breathing, letting out the most beautiful sounds you've ever heard. You clench your thighs together again, feeling the weight and warmth settling between them. 

Luke responds to your moan by brushing his tongue up against yours again, a bit more confident this time. The two of you continue your dance, almost lazily, despite Luke's hints to speed up. You shift in your seat, fully turning your body to face Luke and throwing one leg over his lap. You rest mid thigh, pulling from his lips. Luke grips your thighs in protest until your lips find his pulse point. His grip on your thighs return a little harder and you feel him shifting beneath you. Your fingers find the zipper to his jacket and slowly pull it down, pushing the clothing off his body. 

Your lips travel farther down his neck, teeth scraping and sucking, biting gently and licking. Surely there will be marks along his skin tomorrow and the thought sends shivers through your body. Luke's fingers are rubbing your thighs and you reach down to grab his hands, pulling them up to the zipper on your own jacket. Pulling away from his neck, you stare at him as he takes off your jacket. His eyes wander your body, and your fingers travel under his shirt, dragging your nails down in stomach. You feel the muscles clench beneath your fingertips, and you look down towards them, repeating the action. Luke's hands move down to your ass and you catch sight of the tent in Luke pants.

Smiling to yourself, you pull yourself all the way up his thighs, core now resting against his bulge. His hands are still resting on your ass when you slowly roll your hips down onto his. Luke's head falls back against the back of the couch, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he gulps. Your mouth finds his neck again as you continue to slowly - torturously- move your hips against Luke's. It doesn't take long for Luke to start squirming beneath you, whimpers coming from his perfect pink lips, his eyes squeezed shut. His cock twitches in his pants as you tugs on his hair once more, and you moan at the feel of it. You can feel him pressed against you and your heart flutters in anticipation. Every time his cock moves against you, you moan quietly, grinding your soaking core down on the masterpiece below you. 

Pulling away from him, your hands move to the waistband of his pants. You can hear Luke's breath catch and his hips lift as you pull the clothing down his legs. You run your fingers lightly up the inside of his thighs, brushing your fingertips against his cock before you tug his shirt up and over his head, unwrapping him like a gift. You scratch your way down his chest, nails scraping over his nipples, taking pleasure in the racing of his heart. Your hands drop to the band of his underwear and your eyes meet his. Blue eyes blown wide and cheeks so pink it's sinful. His lips came out of your dirtiest fantasies and what he says has you fighting yourself, tempted to ride him right then and there.

"Please.." Luke whimpers out, rocking his hips into air. He says your name and you're in love with the way he says it when he desperate for your touch. You're hand rests on his hardened cock, and you gently move your hand along its length. Luke let's out a sharp breath, rocking his hips up to meet your hand. Your fingers scrape the tip of his member, feeling the wetness that has formed on his underwear. You grip him through the cloth, slowly but firmly moving along his dick. He whimpers loudly when you give his cock a sudden, hard squeeze, but go back to the painfully slow pace you'd set before.

Thanks to the feel of his cock in your hands and the noises Luke makes, you soon find yourself rocking back and forth on Luke's thigh, desperate for friction yourself. You're so wet now and wish you could just fuck him (God, you needed it), but you wanted to make him cum like this. Luke shifts his leg beneath you and suddenly it bounces you up, sending sharp pleasure through you. You moan Luke's name, gripping his cock tightly, rolling your core down on his leg, feeling the pleasure spike through you. 

You draw your attention back to Luke loosening your grip on him and gently stroking him. He whines your name and continues thrusts up into your hand. You pause the movement, looking into his eyes. 

"Please. It feels so good when you do it." Luke closes his eyes and lets out a cry when you squeeze him. "I need to.. It hurts, please let me.." You give him a questioning look despite knowing exactly what he means. "Please let me cum." His voice is small and somewhat ashamed. You grind his thigh again automatically, releasing his dick. He cries but is silenced when your thumb brushes over his slit. You'd reached your hand inside his underwear, pulling out his cock. You pumped him firmly, squirming on his thigh. Luke bounces his leg again - on purpose or by accident, you don't know - and you moan, squeezing your eyes shut. Quickly, you stand, pulling off the pants you wore along with your panties and sit yourself back where you were. Luke lets out a breath when you grind your naked core against the skin on his thigh, raising his hips up again, whimpering lowly.

"Luke, it feels so good when you do that." You see the effect your words have on him, his cock twitching as his bounces his leg again. You grip him hard and pump his cock, kissing him slowly to swallow his cries. Your hips never stop moving against Luke's leg and soon, you hear Luke's breath start to stutter. Pulling back from the passionate kiss, you stare into his desperate eyes.

"Cum, baby." Luke's eyes are locked in yours as his pink lips part and cum spurts in streaks along his stomach. He's thrusting into your hand, and you rub your thumb along his head until he whines and cries out for you to pull your hand away. You gently run your fingers through his cum, raising your fingers to his lips. He looks down, embarrassed, but takes your fingers into his mouth. You let out a whine at the feeling of his tongue against your fingers and pull them from his lips. 

Situating yourself so you are straddling his lap once again, you take the fingers from Luke's mouth and plunge them into yourself, crying out at the feeling. 'Finally, finally.' Luke watches you, breathing heavy and his eyes flick up to yours. 

"I want to touch you." Your eyes widen at his bold statement and you take his hand, guiding it to your clit. Taking his thumb, you show him what you like and soon, you're the one squirming. Eyes closed, you feel Luke's other hand pull your fingers from your body. Curious, you open your eyes, being greeted by his mischievous smile and his fingers entering your body. His fingers are longer than yours and you rock your hips, whining at the feel of them. He pauses, unsure and you take him by the wrist, showing him. Luke gets more confident as you rock your hips on his hand more desperately and lay your head against his shoulder. You feel the heat in your stomach, anticipation building.

"Luke, please, make me cum." Luke shifts his fingers inside you and you cry out. The wave comes crashing down over you as you repeat his name, over and over again, gripping his wrist. As your movements slow, he pulls his fingers from you and you pull them to your mouth, sucking on them much like he had to yours. 

Blue eyes were locked on your lips, mesmerized by your tongue on his fingers. Pulling his fingers from your lips with a pop, you kiss him instead. Slow and loving, your tongues dance together in a way that shows that Luke has been learning. You two stay that way for a while, until you pull away, placing your forehead against his. You pull him down with you until you're both laying back on the couch.

"You're amazing." You whisper to him. Luke smiles shyly and blushes slightly, thankful for your praise.

"I think you won." He meets your eyes after a moment. "We should do this again." You grin, kiss the tip of his nose and lay your head on his chest. You fall asleep listening to the pounding of Luke's heart and the promise of more sinful sounds passing your lover's lips the next time he decides to challenge you.


End file.
